


WTNV Tid bits.

by InsertDreams



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertDreams/pseuds/InsertDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to night vale drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Tid bits.

"What’s the capital of Spain?" Cecil asked, pausing over his crossword puzzle. 

Kevin looked up from his book with a grin and rolled his eyes. “Madrid, silly.” 

"Why so sarcastic all the time?" Cecil slammed his pencil on the table. He looked like he was going to cry. "I don’t think I can take much more of this." He stormed out of the station. 


End file.
